dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick
Stick is a FANON character in the DF series. He was born Feburary 1, 1997 in Amsterdam in a alternative universe (Feburary 4, 1986 DF time). He is notable to be a drug user (RECREATIONALLY) and as well be a scientist. He is friends with Grox, Gray, Cine, Carrie and Wednesday. Original Timeline Stick (Born as: Aim) was born in Amsterdam, Netherlands in Febuary 1, 1997. His mother was american, her family descended from Germany, his father was a Dutch immigrant. His parents just moved there since his father was visiting some of his family members. He was taught english first instead of dutch, but he did learn the 2 languages. At the age of 5, problems occured and he took up a job. Most people didn't recognised that he was actually a child but when they did he was fired. He mainly took jobs with technology & machinery involved, which could be a coincidence. After a divorce when he was 14, Stick was sent to move with some relatives in Norway. Over along the way, he was lost from a layover in Stockholm. Lost there, he was asking for help (In dutch) but none wanted to. He was expelled from the airport and stayed near a shop where Gray found him. He was quite shakened from the experience he was which was quite a blur but was something that he remembered quite in detail. He was taken by Gray to her home which was also the place he met Grox, both Gray and Grox became good friends with Stick, he was also adopted by Gray's family after a few weeks. Later the same year the United States invaded Syria to support the Free Syrian Army rebel movement to overthrow the Assad regime. However the newly formed military union between Russia, North Korea, Iran and China declared war on the U.S. because of it's close connections to Syria. In 2014, Grox & Stick were enrolled in the Royal Institute of Technology in Stockholm. They were enrolled in Military Engineering due to a lost bet (Rock Paper Scissors battle) with both of them. During this time, after schooltime, Stick started his idea of "Universal-Multiversal Portal Technology". When Grox asked Stick to help him in creating anti-matter weapons, Stick incorporated ideas from the development antimatter tech onto the Portal designs. When they created a crude version of Anti-Tungsten whilst winning the Nobel Prize in Physics in 2015, he used his own half for money to continue on his idea. This idea finally began completion after years in. In the year 2017, Stick finalized the creation of his Portal technology and he created a working version of the idea. Which he kept secret to his friends even Grox, which irked them. They found out about it though when he announced it during a interview, which won him the Nobel Prize in Physics for 2017. The machine was sold in a auction to CERN for disclosed amount of Swedish crowns or Euros.. I don't know. During 2018, the war that between the US and Syria, Russia, Iran, China was engulfing the rest of the nations and the European Union gotten involved. Stick and Grox were forced into military and well specifically, Gray's empty squad due to her being already involved in the military. In the mid 2019, when Grox as captured by the spetsnaz, Stick was taken cared by rebels in Russia. Due to their treatment, he was able to get to Stockholm and got out of the army. After that he worked on a modified version of his portal technology and created the signature portal gun he has and laser cannon. He also created a "grand machine" that he hoped to be found in the near future. By then, he was found using drugs as LSD, marijuana and mushrooms. During January, Stick found Grox's dead body and transferred his consciousness to his newly created robotic body. After months, in April 8th 2020, Stick accidentally created a multiverse portal and due to the heavy war, he called up Grox and they both jumped into the portal and left without a trace. Social Life Due to him being a recreational drug user, he is friendly with Carrie and relies on her to buy his "packets". He is a pretty mellow person so he is quite friendly although, just beware if you are walking in the bike lanes. He is best friends with Grox and Gray due to them growing up together. He is the opposite of Grox, due to Stick being very social in contrast to Grox. He is friends with Blue and Red due to Stick sharing similar interests they have. He is friends with Wednesday and they can be found at a coffee shop sometimes. Trivia *Is very mellow and cool headed. *Uses drugs recreationally. *Has a very high alcohol tolerance, however his body reacts very funnily with alcohol. *Due to his military training, he is very strong and is able influence his body. *Speaks fluent Dutch, Swedish, English, German, Spanish, French, Portuguese, Mandarin Chinese and Japanese. *Worries what happens when people find the "great machine". *Prefers drugs over alcohol due to his body being very spazmatic over it. *Only one that can use commands to utilize Grox. *His eyes are pink, however they are rarely seen due to him having a blank stare most of the time. *Stick is older than Grox, even though they were in the same class in school. *Due to the temporal differences between his home universe and the Dick Figures universe, he was born in 1995 but still is 26. Gallery and Theme stick real world.png|Stick's Home universe design Stiick finished.png|Stick's Dick Figures universe design Photo.JPG|Stick in The Portal about to fight Red over a pillow. Securedownload-1.jpeg|Stick in The Portal along with Grox, Red and Blue. Early Years.png|Aim/Stick and Greg/Grox during their creation of crude Anti-Tungsten icon10.PNG|Stick with his pupils revealed Original Timeline The Eden Project - First & Last Wayfinder - Rove DF Timeline Amigo & aMUSiC - Music On The Moon Category:Characters